In various instances, physical interconnections between devices in a computing network are made via networking systems installed in a particular location, which may be referred to as a wiring closet. A wiring closet can be a relatively small space/room, which can house various networking systems and/or devices such as switches, servers, bridges, routers, etc. As an example, a wiring closet may include a physical framework (e.g., a chassis) to which the various networking systems and/or devices may be attached.
Access to networking systems within a wiring closet is useful for purposes such as upgrading system components, trouble-shooting networking issues, and/or replacing failed system components. Some networking systems include removable modular components, which can provide a convenient manner of assembly and change out of components.